Egypt secret
by Shokkafan778
Summary: How much do you know about Nile's family. Sequal to crossroads. Nile and kyoya move to Egypt. Will kyoya and Nile's relationship survive.
1. Chapter 1

Well you guys voted so I will complete my promise and write the sequel to Cross Roads

Nile and Kyoya had just finished packing their bags. They had looked at their home and said good bye to their home.

They had only told Tsubasa about the move because Kyoya didn't have the patience to deal with all the questions they would get. Tsubasa was polite and didn't ask about much of anything. Tsubasa already knew that Kyoya wants to get Nile as far away from Masamune as possible and Egypt is really far from Japan. Besides Tsubasa was there ride to the airport.

They had small chat then they finally arrived at the airport.

"Good luck and remember to call Kyoya''

''Good luck to you too if you'll be taking care of Yu "Kyoya said holding back his smile.

Nile had stayed silent and just waved good bye to Tsubasa.

"Why so glum?''

"It's just I haven't seen my brothers in so long. Besides protective is an understatement for them plus there is something I have to uh tell you"

"Yeah what is it. Wait up you walk fast you know." Noticing that Nile was walking ahead of him instead of next to him.

"Or is it that being lazy is slowing down your speed" Nile said remembering the times when Kyoya wasn't at work he was sleeping or slumped on couch.

Nile was interrupted by a voice on PA system."Airplane343 to Egypt is ready to fly."

Both of them walked to the plane entrance and took their seats. Kyoya and Nile were both listening to their MP3 players after all the plane ride is 6 hours long. Kyoya tried to start chatting with Nile but Nile purposely didn't answer.

Nile wanted to delay telling Kyoya the secret.

When they got off the plane Kyoya instantly felt the change in Climate. Nile had just taken 5 steps and was smothered by his older brothers.

Kyoya saw and of what Nile has told him the tall Bulky one with black hair and emerald eyes just like Nile was Radico. And the slightly shorter one with amber hair and silver eyes is Dansic. Both of them were squishing the air out of Nile Kyoya thought to himself.

Kyoya turned to his left to see Nile there he looked like they didn't lay a finger on him.

''I learned that trick a long time ago neat isn't it" Nile said to Kyoya to make sure he didn't think he had gone crazy with sun's heat.

" 3, 2, 1"

"Hey lil bro you got quicker ''Radico said as he walked up to Nile for a hug.

''How's life without me'' Nile asked thankful his brothers haven't changed a bit they were still immature goof balls.

"It was very boring" Dansic said joining in the conversation.

Kyoya POV~

Dansic was the picture of Nile's father. He was tall and bulky like Radico but he seemed more serious. Radico was a picture of Nile's uncle who had recently passed away. By what I have heard Nile looks the most like their mother and get this Nile is named after their mom. The three of them together looked the same as a picture Nile had showed him of him mom, dad and uncle. The only difference is that Nile and his brothers are ten years younger than the age of their family in the picture.

Also I have noticed that Dansic doesn't like me. He is watching my every move as if I were a wild animal. Well if he has seen the world champions I can understand.

''So let's go'' Dansic said motioning to the Honda parked in the ''huge sandbox'' they call home.

On the Drive to where Nile lives the car stopped. All three of them had seriouse faces like they were going to reveal something to me that is very important.

''Remember in the airport I said that I had to tell you something."

"Yeah "I answered I knew it had something to do with his family. Whenever I mentioned his family Nile was always very vague.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal POV

"You know the markings under my eye's" Nile spoke quiet but stern while Dansic pulled down his shirt collar and Radico was pulling up his right sleeve to reveal the same marks that Nile has but they were in a different shape.

Radico's mark was a green color and was located on his right upper arm while Dansic's mark was on his neck and it was color blue.

"Look we don't live in Arabica Census; we live in ancient city not known to the outside world. We live in mezozan it is a city that is 3 million years old and has been hidden for that long" Dansic stated.

"Wait why is it supposed to be hidden'' Kyoya said confused out of his mind looked to Nile for an explanation.

''It's hidden because if it was ever found many people either want it destroyed or want it for themselves'' Nile said trying to get Kyoya on the same page.

''I still am confused I still don't know what makes the city special'' Kyoya questioned the three who just looked away.

''Well you see that means there are pyramids with tons of riches also the city had lots of vivid plants and animals that are believed to be instinct. That might cause a commotion on how a civilization in the middle of a waste land can survive.'' Radico said giving Kyoya most of the explanation that Nile and Dansic left out of their explanations.

''Okay so does everyone in the city have those marks'' Kyoya asked looking at the mark on Radico's upper arm.

''No see our mom also had this mark and so did are grandpa and so did our uncle. This mark runs in our family and when we have kids they will have the mark as well. ''

''The mark also makes us bearers or guardians for the city. We can make the city appear in plain sight if we wanted it to .We also have a levitating and memory erasing power.'' Nile interrupter Radico then was interrupted by Dansic.

''the levitation pull is so outsides can be removed and the mind erasing is so that they will forget about the city.'' Dansic added.

''Nile is that why you were worried about me coming to Egypt'' Kyoya asked his young love who just nodded in response.

''okay how about we head into town now that he knows the whole truth'' Radico said trying to change the topic.

Everyone agreed and the drive lasted 15 minutes they came to a cave where inside was a grand large gate.

''Nile would you do the honors'' Dansic said trying to convince his brother to show the others that he hasn't forgotten to open the gate.

Nile said nothing and got out of the car he walked up to the gate. Kyoya saw in awe as the marks under Nile's eyes turned a gold color. As Nile walked closer with his hands in front the gate started to open slowly. When the gate had open all the way Nile was out of breath and walked back to the car were his two brothers were laughing at him.

''Ha ha very funny you two you know I haven't open the gate in 4 years. I least the gate opened no thanks two your sad asses'' Nile said obviously angered that his brothers did not take note that Nile hadn't been using his 'power' for at least 4 years.

''Well we thought you wouldn't have even opened the door.''

''Yeah so don't get mad it's just when we pictured you trying we saw you physically trying to open the gate'' Said Dansic interrupting Radico.

Kyoya let out a small laugh not totally knowing what his boyfriend just did.

They entered the city. The city had a grand lake in the middle of it , there was also a fountain that said 'DRINK' lucky for Kyoya he was thirsty. He cupped his hands together and caught some water when he took a sip he thought it tasted funny.

''Hey Nile what's with this water ''

''Kyoya that's not water that cyanide wine you dope' 'Nile said looking at his clueless boyfriend.

Kyoya just stood in awe a city hid from the world. The city also had wine fountains how cool; is that Kyoya thought to himself.

Kyoya looked around he saw palm trees the size of skyscraper he saw a lot of big cats but when he got close to one he saw that it was a Siberian tiger. One of them was looking at Nile Kyoya ran and pushed Nile out of the way the tiger jumped even higher than normal and pounced on Nile.

''Nile''

''Kyoya don't worry that's Feebie, Nile's pet.'' Radico said assuring Kyoya that Nile was safe.

Kyoya looked as though he saw a wild said to be instinct tiger acting like a pussy cat.

''Kyoya gave you a scare huh'' Nile said while riding on Feebie's back.

''You little maniacal twerp, you could have given me a heart attack you know''

''Kyoya you're not that old' 'Nile said while Feebie just stared at Kyoya blankly.

''Owe Feebie don't you worry Kyoya is also an over boasted pussy cat' 'Nile said knowing the comment angered Kyoya.

Kyoya stayed quiet. He wanted to know more about Nile and his family.

That's chapter 2 you'll learn more in later chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Egypt secret Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews I'm glad you find this story interesting but enough of me lets get to the story.

Kyoya had been tired and right away agreed when Nile offered a ride on Feebie to his house. After about 15 minutes a giant house was in view. Not only was there a lot of greenery but really intrigued Kyoya was the 3 pyramids that were grand. The house was old but it looked modern.

''Well here's home sweet home. What do you think?'' Nile asked as he hoped off of Feebie and made his way to the door.

''Wow I thought you said your house was small compared to the surroundings '' Kyoya said looking at how Feebie laid on the sand while keeping an eye on Kyoya.

''Well it is look at the size of those pyramids'' Nile said pointing at the three pyramids that were overhead.

Kyoya wanted a kiss so he got close to Nile but then felt eyes pierce through. He turned to find Feebie somehow the tiger reminded him of Dansic and Radico.

''what's with the fuzz ball' 'Kyoya said pointing at the ready to pounce feline.

''oh it's just that Feebie is my best friend and instincts cause her to be overprotective''

''So we can't kiss'' Kyoya said disappointed.

''No silly'' Nile said closing the gap between their lips.

When they both entered the house they were greeted by Radico who was slumped on the couch.

''Nile mind going to get Dansic he's at the bar''

''Sure thing now that I'm back dump all your work on me.''

Nile walked out the door .As soon as Nile's footsteps could not be heard.

''Our mom and Nile have a lot in common. Kyoya the three pyramids are sacred. The third one on far left is thee bearers grave. When we die are souls add on to the pyramids. Our whole family is there they are all honored. Our dad walked out on us when I was 6 and Nile was recently born.''

''Oh I had no idea'' Kyoya said saddened of what Radico said.

''No biggie anymore besides later we learned our dad married our mom for the treasure in the first place. There was no real love in that relationship.''

''Wow does Nile know''

''No dansic and Nile were to young they just know that our dad left. That's all they need to know so you cannot tell neither of them okay Kyoya.'' Like on queue Nile walked through the door with a really drunk Dansic on Nile's back.

''What's going on'' Nile said feeling that Kyoya and Radico had a tense moment.

''Nothing right Kyoya''

'' Yeah'' Kyoya said reassuring Nile that nothing was wrong.

''Well it seems Dansic had a couple too many shots'' Radico said trying to change the subject to his drunken brother.

''Yeah found him in the middle of a bar fight. Good thing I got there when I did or else next we see Dansic is behind bars for manslaughter.'' Nile said finding the news really funny.

''Wow who knew your brother's a killer when he is drunk'' Kyoya said seeing how worried Radico was over telling me a family secret.

''What's for dinner'' Dansic said surprising the rest of the teen.

Yeah when's grub time '' Nile said realizing he hadn't eaten since he and Kyoya had left japan.

''I'm glad you asked we will be enjoying an assortments of cu bobs.'' Radico said leading the others to the table.

''Guys do you mind helping me out'' Nile said almost collapsing because of his brothers weight.

''Oh yeah'' The other two responded while they help dragged Dansic to a nearby couch.

After that they all made their way to the dining table where they all saw a variety of cob bob's made from all types of meat. On the far right side there were scorpions with sticks trough them.

In the middle of the Egypt Dessert three men were walking seeking a destination.

''Boss are you sure the city exist'' whined a very tired man.

''Yeah I'm sure my Ex lived there with any luck she already kicked the can.

I'll let you imagine what's going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Egypt Secret chapter 4

''wake up sleepy heads'' Radico yelled throughout the house to wake up the teens. There was a thud in the room where Kyoya was staying. Guess he's a wild sleeper to fall off his bed though Radico as he saw Nile walk down the stairs. Also a now fully awakened Dansic was groaning from sleeping on the couch.

''why am I on the couch''

''Don't you remember I went to pick you up at the bar. You were really drunk and we didn't want to carry your drunk ass up 30 stairs'' Nile stated making his way to the kitchen.

''that's right and Nile you have first watch okay'' Radico stated.

''Yeah I know not to let anyone in under any circumstances. Oh and do you mind telling Kyoya to meet me there because he has to help out with shifts'' Nile said as he walked out the door heading for the gate.

About 2 hours later Kyoya lazily got up from the floor and headed downstairs to find a note on the table.

Kyoya,

Nile is waiting at the gate Dansic and I have gone to the city for supplies.

Kyoya got a soda and started walking to the door. The thing is Kyoya doesn't even know where the gate is. He asked a boy who was happy to help. After getting directions he saw the gate he also saw a flight of stairs. He walked up to see Nile floating in mid air. Kyoya put his hands in front of Nile's eyes.

'Guess who''

''You know I'm not an idiot right.

''Just messing with you '' Kyoya said removing his hands off of Nile's eyes.

''You know starting tomorrow I get to show you the ins and out but for now it's your turn to keep watch of the gate. Don't let anyone in no matter who it is. You got it lazy ass''

''Hey don't call me names. Besides where are you off to leaving me alone'' Kyoya said watching Nile start to walk away.

''I gotta go say hi to a few my old friends plus I gotta pay my respects at the pyramid.'' Nile said as he walked toward the city away from Kyoya.

Guess I got to do my part Kyoya thought to himself as he took a seat and looked at the desert in front of him.

Nile walked through the city greeting familiar faces on his way to the pyramid. When he arrived Nile walked up the stairs into a doorway. Upon entering Nile looked in the hallway where pictures of his ancestors stood bright. He walked up until he found the picture of his mom. A lot of people say that Nile is like his mom physically and in personality. They were even named the same when Nile was 5 their mother had passed away [Nile is 19 and Kyoya is 21 Dansic is 24 and Radico is 29]. Everyday Nile would walk up to the pyramid and talk to his mom. Nile often wondered about his father when Nile asked either of his brothers they would change the subject. The only thing Nile knows about his father is that Radico looks like him and that's all he knows. Nile often looked for anything that would tell him why their father had left.

''Hey mom, I'm back to be part of the family work. Y7ou know I have a husband now and Radico's crushing on a girl. Dansic is still a moron but he has gotten smarter.''

Nile said good bye to his passed away mother and walked to see how Kyoya was holding the fort.

Kyoya was bored out of his mind.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''

''Boss we have been searching for ages for the treasure.''

Insider information

The boss is Mitch Winnier he is Nile, Radico and Dansic's Dad. He married their mother to find the treasure that he yearned for. The only love he had was for money not a true love. Mitch looked like Dansic he had amber hair and silver eyes that seemed dull grey from the sleepless nights that he had. His lackey was Rican. He was a dumb struck muscle head. He didn't have much an I.Q . Rican was a tanned fighter. He had puffy hair that he worshipped.

''Look '' Mitch said as he saw a cave that looked very familiar to him.

They walked into the cave to see a giant gate. He knew the riches that were on the other side. He already knew that his sons were the only ones who can open the gate or anyone who was married or adopted. All he needed to do is look for a guard keeper.

Just then he saw Nile but thought it was his wife. 'Great the old lady is still alive'. But then he saw the markings under the eyes. Nile] mother] had a green mark not orange. Then he remembered his youngest son looks exactly like his mother. The pieces came into place then he saw a green haired teen. He noticed that both of them are acting too friendly towards each other. He knew he was the loop hole.

Nile greeted and told Kyoya that he will be relieved of duty in a half an hour. Radico would take over his shift.

Nile left and Mitch saw an opportunity he knew that there was a way to enter from the sides.

Kyoya decided to take a 3 minute nap. Mitch saw an opportunity and went for it. He quickly got Rican's attention and while Kyoya was snoring Mitch and Rican removed a few cobbles and found a doorway. Both of them got out into the city. Their jaws dropped out wide as they saw statues made out of gold gigantic houses even a fountain made of wine. Behind they saw three giant pyramids one of them had treasures beyond imagination.

Nile was walking nearby with a couple of kids that he was taking care of for their busy moms. Nile had finished returning all the children to their mother.

Mitch saw Nile and believed that he was his son which means he could open the door to his treasures.

The next thing Nile knew the world turned black. Then he heard laughter.

What's gonna happen next. Only I know please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Egyptian secret chapter 5

Nile opened his eyes to see him in front of a mirror in what appeared to be a shack. By his reflection he could see he was strapped to a chair and the room was bare the only furniture was the one he was tied to. Suddenly he heard a hacked cough and saw a man who was middle aged and kind of looked like Dansic. Nile has been told the Radico is the one that looks like their father not Dansic. There was also another man who was buff and had puffy afro hair.

''My what do we have here? A bearer who was all alone waiting for me to snatched up possibly'' he asked sarcastically.

Nile was shocked that an outsider has gotten into the city. He mentally slapped himself as he remembered Kyoya was supposed to keep outsiders out of the city. Nile also did not know what the trespasser wanted.

''You see let me tell you a story. I found a city with three pyramids, one was a grave yard the other was a water way and the third one was piled high with booty.''

Nile knew the stranger was talking about were all the bearers are buried, where the city's water comes from and the last one was the pyramid of riches.

'' Also there are special people with markings. Only these individuals can lead me to the treasure'' he said getting right in front of Nile's face.

Nile was surprised of how much knowledge this man had on the city. Also how in the hell would this guy know about him being a bearer?

''Also there was a women whom looked like you. We got married had three kids when I asked for the treasure I was denied. I was exiled by my wife's old hag''

This information got Nile's attention. Nile was thinking of his grandmother she was always very protective of the family. This made sense to him Nile thought to himself.

''Well aren't you very quiet? You don't seem to know what the hell I'm talking about do you boy?''

''Look I got a name, Nile, plus why have you got me tied up in a chair. More importantly how did you get here stranger''

''You guys need to hire more reliable guards. News flash all I want is the treasure where is it''

''The treasure is located 5 miles from here take a right turn at the amusement park, Keep walking until you see a lot of emu's fighting over a turkey leg'' Nile said sarcastically as if he was going to actually tell about the treasure.

Mitch took a deep breath and grabbed Nile by the shirt'' Look I am not afraid to break you''

''try me''

I'll update soon but for now remember I'm shokkafan7778. I will keep writing and updating so please leave reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Egypt secret chapter 6

''Dam that kid won't break'' Mitch said in anger as he paced back and forth figuring out how to get Nile to spill information on the treasure.

Nile was close to losing conciseness. Mitch had backhanded him kicked him and punched him. Nile was not going to give up the location at any cost. Nile heard the door swing open he prepared his body for the blows that were coming. He saw Rican and wasn't sure if he should be relieved or terrified even more. Rican was physically stronger than his _dad_ . Although so far he didn't seem to bright.

''Look the boss is really mad so would you tell him where the treasure is''

No kiddin nile thought as the idiotic next to him begged. This is just sad Nile thought to himself. ''look you could tell your boss that I'll tell if you and he fly to Paris and bring me a mime wearing an afro.''

Nile saw Rican got up and started to walk away. Nile just rolled his eyes . There was a pause and then the door swung open and an angry Mitch appeared he walked up to Nile his breath smelled of fountain whine.

'' You think this crap you're telling him is going to get to me''.

''It was worth a shot'' Nile said as he stared straight into his father's dull eyes.

…

Kyoya, Dansic and Radico were looking for Nile. They all narrowed down the options that the intruders that came to the city have probably kidnapped Nile. Nile is the only one small enough to be taken. Kyoya was blaming himself for his love's disappearance. Dansic and Radico asked nearby civilians if they had seen Nile. All of them answered no.

Dansic told Kyoya that if Nile was killed he can't come back. Even if none of them liked that ending it was an option the intruder could do if Nile didn't do what he asks. Kyoya looked all around he knew that Nile wasn't strong enough if the intruders were men. Kyoya had become soft since Nile met him he wasn't sure if he could lose it. If he lost Nile it would be the end of his world. He slapped himself to get all the negative thoughts out of his hands.

Radico and Dansic gave each other a worried glance at continued to look. Radica had decided that the only reason a stranger would come the city was if they wanted the treasure. Dansic went to the third pyramid to keep watch.

…..

Nile had been slapped repeatedly his left eye had almost swollen up shut. Mitch had run out of patience and Rican had broken three combs. Nile had, had his eyes on the cell phone that laid an arm's length away from him. When his captors' attention was on some movement heard outside the shack they both went to investigate. This was Nile's chance. With all his concentration he tied to lift the phone. The phone slowly levitated half way from his position.

''Dam it why won't the stupid phone just float here'' Nile's head hurt it wasn't easy to make things with mass magically fly your way. Nile gave it another go. The phone steadily rose and made its way to Nile the phone settled in his lap. He squirmed his hands and one unloosened he started to dial.

There was a ringing in Kyoya's pocket that got Radico's attention.

''Hello''

''Kyoya ''

''Nile are you okay? Where are you? Did they hurt you?'

Radico took the phone from Kyoya'' Nile before Kyoya explodes where are you''.

''Radico I'm in a shack in the catacombs in the middle of the city''

''Stay calm we'll be right their''

''Hurry''

The line went silent. Radico motioned for him and Kyoya to run north east . After a lot of turns they made it to an old shack.

When they looked inside there was blood on the floor. Nile was nowhere to be seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Egypt secret chapter 8

Hello guess you're wondering what happened to Nile Well you're going to find out. Read and review if you like.

Kyoya was in shock at seeing the blood on the floor. Radico and Dansic quickly got back to reality to go find their brother who could be dead. Dansic shook Kyoya and when that didn't work Dansic did what he wanted to do since he met Kyoya.

Kyoya felt something make contact with the right side of his face. It took a minute before Kyoya realized that Dansic had slapped.

''What the hell was that for'' Kyoya asked demanding a good answer.

''Look dude that was the only way to slap you back to reality,'' Dansic answered while walking towards he door while Kyoya rubbed his face and followed.

All three teens ran to the pyramid but when Kyoya started to tire out. Radico held on Kyoya's waist witch got Kyoya feeling weird.

''what are you doing'' Kyoya asked.

''Don't worry'' Kyoya then felt a change in speed and in front of him he saw the pyramids. Kyoya was confused they were more than a mile away from the pyramids and in a few seconds they were right in front of it.

''What? How?,''

''Look it's called a flask and well, just be happy that we're here'' Dansic replied.

'' It's a method of transportation we use,'' Radica said explaining what had happened.

They all walked In to see Nile with a slash mark across his throat near a pool of blood. Then they all heard an ear piercing laugh.

''He didn't listen to me. All he had to do was lead me to my treasure''.

Kyoya ran to Nile. Kyoya lifted up Nile's head up gently his icy blue eyes filled with tears. Before me was his love with a faint expression and lifeless green eyes. Kyoya held onto Nile's hand which was cold as if he were an empty shell. Kyoya looked back to see Dansic and Radico had the expression of saddens.

''Aww are you all so sad. It was his entire fault I didn't want to kill him. He didn't give me what I wanted and he did put up a fight he managed to kill Rican. But he is really soft when he died the kid was shocked that's when I got the kid's throat.''

Kyoya had'nt thought that Nile was capable of killing anyone.

''You bastard'' there was a silence Radico was enraged. His youngest brother had died at the hands of their own father.

''You left our mom and even you should know bearers are uncontrollable in the teen age. You should have known that Nile your son was17 he's not even allowed to drive alone. Also Nile doesn't know how to control himself yet'' This outburst silenced the whole room. Dansic looked over to Kyoya who just looked confused.

''Kyoya it's like normal people going through puberty. We go through a change in our minds and when we are pushed into a corner, humans have a tendency to go into a meltdown. Our minds think on instincts which are to attack without mercy''

''So like a wild animal'' Kyoya asked thinking he and Nile had more in common than he thought.

''Yeah, except we don't do it with teeth or claws we use surroundings'''

They looked at what used to be Rican. His body lay limp he was entangled in a prickly vine. In the center where the heart was located was a barb of a cactus. Kyoya remembered seeing Vines on almost every building in the city. Also it's a no brainer that cactuses would be located in a dessert.

''Okay we got that out the way. So tell me bearers who is he, I don't remember having another kid'' Mitch said interrupting Kyoya's thought.

''Look he's- he's family'' Dansic heart was about to jump out and punch some sense into him.

Sure it wasn't assertive but it took a lot for Dansic to say he's family. He hates Kyoya ever since he stepped foot in Egypt.

''That's it '' Kyoya said feeling hate he got someone's respect had his love killed he has had enough he got out his ripper positioned his Leon 3,2,2 let it rip.

To be continued please leave reviews so I can know you like the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey sorry for not updating in a while I've had some technical difficulties lately.

Kyoya was the first to wake up on that Monday morning. He took a minute and then got up and dressed because he had to go to work. Kyoya hated leaving his love all by himself. Kyoya got ready and planted a kiss on the slumbering Nile's forehead.

Nile woke up and looked over to his right. Kyoya wasn't there he looked to the clock; it was 9:23am. Nile woke up and got dresses he started cleaning around their home then making dinner ready suddenly. there was a loud thud at the door.

Nile being young and carefree didn't think too much about it. Nile just opened the door.

Thud!

Nile was on the floor and Masamune was on top of him.

Masamune's eyes were red as if he hasn't slept in days. His breath smelled of booze. He smashed his lips together with the surprised Nile.

Nile felt a liquid slide through his throat he pushed Masamune off and gaged . Nile stood up and suddenly felt dizzy his eyelids started to flutter shut. He couldn't help it next thing he knew he could only see black.

Masamune had just slipped ''ruffie'' into Nile's system. With the smaller unconscious and Kyoya nowhere in sight he could do as he pleased.

Kyoya was at work all he and his stomach were thinking about was what Nile was making for dinner.

Masamune striped Nile down and started to pump in as fast as he could.

Even when blacked out Nile was moaning with every thrust.

Masamune thrusted into Nile he bit on the younger's neck leaving a mark. Masamune slowed down as he let his sperm enter Nile. Masamune felt all warm and tingly. Masamune kept changing positions he always dreamed of having sex with his lover. Although he wishes Nile could be conscience and enjoy this with him.

Kyoya was walking home. He was strolling ready to eat he had his home in his sight. He was walking up the door was wide open Kyoya was worried he ran into the room. He dropped his coat.

Nile was on the bed naked while Masamune was also naked.

Kyoya's face was a shade of read that was not known to mankind.

Nile slammed the door that way Masamune would notice. When he did he turned a white color.

Kyoya grabbed a nearby bed sheet and covered his shivering companion.

Kyoya forcefully pushed Masamune into the kitchen.

''what the hell are you doing with my boyfriend'

''you're boyfriend he's mine' 'Masamune was clearly still drunk.

''Before I beat your ass get out. You're lucky I promised Nile I wouldn't hurt your sorry ass''.

Masamune might have been drunk and stupid but he doesn't want a death sentence so he left.

Masamune took a glance at his slumbering angel then he looked at the death glare Kyoya had.

Kyoya glanced at the awakened teen who seemed confuse and worry.\

''Kyoya what happened''

'' You don't remember''

''NO just that Masamune came then everything went black'' Nile responded scratching the back of his head.

''Did he do anything''

''I'm not sure but I did feel as if I was forced to swallow something''

Kyoya found a bottle with some clear liquid. He knew what it was instantly.

''What's that''

''It's a drug that if swallowed makes you black out and the consumer doesn't remember anything''

''Well that doesn't sound right'' Nile said standing up. He finally noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothing. A full scale blush appeared on Nile's face.

''Get out, Get out ,Get out'' Nile yelled throwing cushions and nearby objects forcing Kyoya to retreat to the Kitchen.

''Whoa what a drama queen. 'Kyoya wiped his forehead with his arm.

A few minutes later nile walked into the kitchen fully dressed.

''What do you want for dinner''

''Dunno what's on the menu''

''How about we order pizza''

''Sure''

Kyoya picked up the phone and dialed the nearby pizza place

20 minutes later.

Kyoya and Nile had finished stuffing his face.

''Time for a shower'' They both said it the same time.

Nile went first the Kyoya went to go shower.

Kyoya and Nile laid down on the bed and stared up to the ceiling.

Kyoya had been thinking of proposing to Nile and moving to Egypt far away from the moron Masamune.


End file.
